riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Horace Highland Roran
Dictator Highland Rivera Is the most Eldest among the Continentals and is considered to be the First European Country to Exist before any Other. He also appears to be Related to Adolf Hitler and the main Antagonist of the Whole Series when He became Dark, It is still a mystery on how he became Evil, but the Truth is yet to come I promise you that... Highland was Considered to be Unkillable in many wars Such as Vietnam, World War III And II, and event the Rivera Federation War, but He was finally Killed During the Closing Events of Operation Shadow Storm In 3238 during the Death Rivera War After reaching the point of complete Insanity. Manufacturing Death Of Elona Ela Rivera Leadership Skills Relationships Girl Trouble War Of 1211 Earth Continetnal War World War 2 Vietnam War World War III Universal War Rivera Federation War Death Rivera & Destruction As Highland nears Complete insanity, In the Closing Events Of Operation Shadow Storm In the Events of The Death Rivera War In 3238, Zero Steals one of his Top Secret Invasion Plans For The Sinking Of Riverakia him Enraged Orders All Of the Death Rivera Forces to have him and Mega Both Killed, Mega and Zero eventually regroup and Began to Fight their Way towards His Throne. They Eventually find Highland with His Young wife Era Hilia waiting. Highland eventually Reveals that they Were going to Sink Riverakia and Wipe out the entire Earth Platoon that Is Resided their, but Zero Defies, which would later lead to a fight between him, Mega and Android 262. Era Hilia Escapes the Battle while Highland Remains behind hovering in the Sky overlooking the fight amongst his Throne. Before Zero's and Mega's Fight with Android 262 can commence Highland succumbs to his desires and offers Zero and Mega one last chance to Pull the forces of Earth From Rivera, In the Honor Of Death Rivera, but They refuses and he orders Orders Android 262 to Their execution from before his Eyes. The fight Later However Backfires after Android 262 Is later Destroyed causing Highland To Retreat back to the Surface, Only to be chased after by Mega and Zero in the 43. After Chasing the Runaway Android Through a large variety of Tunnels and through intense enemy Fire they eventually enter The Surface and over the Remains of The Rad Forest that was Scorched by Death Rivera many Years ago. Highland intends to attack the 43 hopping to Destroy her wings in an attempt to slow down the Pursuing Zero and Mega, but his Claws have been unable to Pierce the Ships armor. Now in a Desperate Situation He Tries To Call Era but could no longer get a hold of her due to all of the Fire around the area. Zero than jumps out of the Ship and on top of Highland's Jet Pack and began to Damaged it, the two begin to fight for control, Highland manages to Claw Zero in the Ribs, while he Damaged his Left Wing. As Highland Tries another attempt of Attack Zero Damages His Jet Pack With a Core Gun Causing him To Crash Land near The Aura Gorge. His Jet Pack is totaled and he can no longer fly anymore Zero than fights Highland. During the fight, Highland reveals to Zero that he killed More than he can bare and that Staying on Rivera would be a complete waste of time, and that he was going to keep killing unless Earth leaves Rivera at Once, but eventually, Highland begins to get the upper hand upon Zero and manages to Damaged his entire Arm causing him to Kneel, As Highland was about to finish him Off He States the Zero his Final Words before attempting to Pull the Trigger of His 89odst Pistol "And He Shall Smite the Wicked and Plunge them Into The Aurian Pit..." Before he can even shoot Zero, Highland is First Shot by Harrison Hidden in the Trees In the Hand causing him to Lose Grip of his Pistol than he was shot In the the chest Causing him fall to his death in the Dark Purple Aura below, after that he was never seen again. Daughter